Chapter 2: Universal Studios
("Action Hero" plays as the warriors dance after arriving at Orlando's resort gate.) * Police Commissioner: Look! Up in the sky! It's Action Heroes! * Linma and Wenra: If I'm gonna be an action hero, I'll need to be strong. * All: Big steps, strong arms. * Linma and Wenra: If I'm gonna be an action hero, I'll need to be brave. * All: Stand tall, look great. Jump up, jump down high off the ground and fly all around! * One, two, three, let's all be action heroes. Oh! Oh! You and me, we can be action heroes. Oh! Oh! * Police Commissioner: With a flash before your eyes, Action Hero zooms right by! * Linma and Wenra: If I'm gonna be an action hero, I'll need to be fast. * All: Quick arms, quick legs. * Linma and Wenra: If I'm gonna be an action hero, I'll need to be smart. * All: Look out here, look out there. * Jump up, jump down high off the ground and fly all around! * One, two, three, let's all be action heroes. Oh! Oh! You and me, we can be action heroes. Oh! Oh! * Police Commissioner: Faster than an aeroplane! Built just like a speeding train! * All: One, two, three, let's all be action heroes. * With a will of steel and a heart of gold. Everyone's hero, young and old. Action heroes! * Police Commissioner: A million people can't be wrong! * All: Action heroes! * Police Commissioner: Action Hero, you're the one! * All: One, two, three, let's all be action heroes. Let's all be action heroes. * Let's all be action heroes. Let's all be action heroes. * Police Commissioner: You're my hero, Action Hero! (The crowd cheers for them as the movie takes us to the Universal Resort. February 20, 2011. A Ninja Warrior course has been built there as Cameron Uranick and Marshall Katheder introduce themselves.) * Cameron Uranick: Welcome to the Sunshine State! We're coming to you from the heart of Universal Orlando Resort, the perfect backdrop for an epic night of American Ninja Warrior! Hello, everyone. I'm Cameron Uranick here with advertising intern Marshall Katheder. We've built our course on New York Street and, Marshall, these elite athletes are proving to be A-Number-1 top of the heat. * Marshall Katheder: And, Cam, the king of the hill is James Findlay. (Skip to flashbacks.) The Ultimate Warrior shook off last year's epic trip to show us vintage champ in 2008. Then, there's Hugh de Janeiro. The 2-time veteran has been one of the top ninjas in Philadelphia. This year, he's moved east, adding to this loaded Orlando field and looking to make his 6th straight trip to a happy ending. And watch out for moon warrior Daniel Westerbury. The superhero from Atlanta was just brawling in the park. The black boy made the dinosaurs look like good guys of the island as he fought along with them against tough villains. (Cut back to the resort.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Rise of Chucky Category:Dance Scenes